


Let Love In

by shockandlock



Series: Igniting Sparks: MarcoAce Week 2016 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, MarcoAce Week, day 4: mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: But they'll hate me, he tells himself, even though he knows he needs to come clean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm late posting this, but yesterday was hectic. So I'll be day behind, but not that big of a deal, right? Anyways, enjoy!

Ace was shaking, and it didn't help that Marco was staring at him. They were alone, of course- Ace wouldn't have been able to tell the others, and he definitely wouldn't have been able to tell Marco with others around lest they hear and accuse him of being a traitor.

"You're nervous," Marco commented, reaching over to squeeze Ace's hand. "It's just me, Ace."

' _But you'll hate me,'_ the voice inside of him whispered. ' _Just like they all will."_

Ace swallowed those thoughts for the time being, attempting at a smile. It made him sick to fake the gesture. "Hear me out for a second, will you?"

"Of course."

Ace took deep breaths, but he knew that no matter how many it took, it wouldn't be enough. He had already resolved himself to this burden though, and despite the situation, he refused to run, to take it back.

Ace didn't even realize that he had turned away, but his mouth started moving on its own and the words were coming out before he could stop them.

Things were silent between the two of them for a moment, deafening. He couldn't even hear the nervous thump of his heart in his chest (even if he definitely felt it).

Imagine Ace's surprise when he began to hear a melody- not just any melody though: Marco's sweet laugh. ' _What?'_ Ace couldn't fully wrap his mind around it at first, but his realization started to grow into sickened horror in the pit of his stomach. ' _Run,'_ the voice said. ' _He thinks your very existence is a joke.'_

He found himself unable to obey the voice, and yanking his arm out of Marco's grip as if it burned, Ace fled to his bunk, shutting the door behind him. It was a relief that no one else was in here right now- probably too busy partying above deck.

The door opened before he knew it though. Ace curled up as Marco approached, hoping that it would just make him go away. This couldn't be happening.

"How could you!" he snapped when he detected Marco's warmth directly in front of him. "It's not funny!"

Marco bent down, looking at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, yoi." He reached out, but Ace swatted his hand away.

"It wasn't funny. I never should have laughed, but Ace," Marco took Ace's hand gently this time, so soft that he barely felt it, "I would never mean to hurt you like that."

"Then why did you laugh?" He needed to know.

Marco squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Ace, I thought you were going to leave, or that you hated us. But your heritage? None of us would ever care about that." He kissed it. "You're our family."

The warmth lingered on his hand, and Ace wanted more, yet his mind was more preoccupied with something else: he didn't care. Marco really accepted him. He started to shake again, trying to keep still. Marco wrapped his arms around him, and Ace leaned into the warmth as attempted to hold in his sobs.

"You don't have to keep this mask anymore, Ace," Marco said. "It's hard being so strong. Let me be here for you. Let me support you. Let me love you."

For the first time in years, Ace cried, yet he knew Marco's warmth and love would finally keep him safe.


End file.
